Missing You
by bert121
Summary: Timothy McGee has been in love with Abby Scuito ever since he first laid eyes on her. What will McGee do when that love isn't reciprocated? Set in season eight.
1. Chapter 1

The bull pen was quiet. Gibbs was on his usual coffee run, Tony was in the head, and Ziva sat at her dest picking her nails with one of her many knives. Timothy McGee was bored. The team had no current cases, they were on call and waiting for the phone to ring and announce the death of a petty officer, or a missing lieutenant. McGee was reading a cold case file on a small drugs deal fifteen years ago on a carrier. Resigned, McGee rose from his desk and headed toward the elevator. The NCIS forensic scientist never failed to cheer him up.

The beep of the elevator alerted Abby to the presence of someone in her lab. Spinning around excitedly in her chair, her wide smile welcomed McGee to her lab.

"Hey Timmy!" exclaimed Abby in her usual bubbly manner.

"Morning Abby, anything interesting going on down here? We have squat to do so I thought I'd pay you a visit," responded McGee, happy to see Abby as always, his love for her still apparent, even though they hadn't dated for nearly eight years.

"Not much, I had some figerprints to run for EJ, but they turned out to be the victims, this port to port killer case seems to be going cold super quickly." Although Abby replied to McGee, she was desperate to tell him her news, but rather nervous of his reaction to it. Tim began to say something, but Abby cut him off before he had the chance, "Uhh Timmy? I have something to tell you, and ask you, and it's really important, but I don't want you to freak out, 'cause you're really important to me Timmy, and I-"

"Woah Abby, slow down, you're making me worry over here," McGee cut off Abby, knowing that once she got going, it would be difficult to get her to stop, or even take a breath.

"No no, don't worry. it's a good thing, but maybe we should go sit down anyway."

Not bothering with replying to Abby, Tim simply nodded his head, before smiling warmly and genuinely at her, and the pair made their way over to the large sofa in the back room in Abby's lab. Sitting down, Abby took a deep breath and decied to go with the 'just go for it' approach.

"Simon proposed to me." She blurted out. She regretted it instantly, for the look on McGee's face. He was silent for a long time, and Abby let him take his time, not wanting to push him.

McGee swallowed the lump in his throat, and realised he was holding back tears. "Cade?" He squeezed th single word out from between his lips.

"Of course Timmy, you knew I was seeing him," Abby said timidly, she was worried he was going to react like this.

"Wow. Congratulations Abby!" Abby was shocked to say the least, it was almost instant how Tim changed his feelings towards her big news.

"Thanks Timmy, I was worried for a second there. I know you're not the biggest fan of Simon, but I promise you he's a really good guy. And he's so smart! He's one of the few people that can actually challenge me intulectually! And he's so handsome, and so tall, and so strong, and so-"

McGee couldn't listen anymore. He'd tryed to but on the excited friend facade, but he was unsure how long that could last with Abby shouting about all the things that she loved about Cade, and all the things he wasn't. He leant forward towards Abby, and wrapped his arms around her to stop her. She retured the hug with great enthusiasm, God, he loved her hugs, and put all of his effort into stopping his heart from shattering.

"I have something else Tim." McGee heard her say as they were still embracing each other. He instantly became nervous, worried about how this situation could get any worse. He was calmed when he could hear the smile in her voice, but tensed up at the huge feat she was asking of him. "Be my best man? You're my best friend Timothy McGee."

"Of course Abby." He said quietly with a false happiness. Abby pulled away from Tim to look him in the eye and smile at him. I was at that moment that EJ walked into the lab, with the obvious intention of talking to Abby.

"See you later Timmy." Abby whispered, pulling away entierly from Tim, and skipping towards Agent Barrett in her black platform boots. As she pulled away, Tim felt his heart get ripped from his body. Her best friend. That was all he would ever be to her. He waas none of the things that Abby loved about Cade, and he would never be good enough for her. He'd tryed his best, done everything he could, he was reading up on forensic science and chemistry at degree level, he was such a gentleman to her, in an attempt to become more physically attractive, he'd even lost weight for her! It was never enough. Nothing he ever did was.

Worried about his legs not being able to support his body, Tim cautiously got up from the sofa, and made his was toward the elevator. As the doors slid shut in front of him, blocking his view of Abby, he felt cold. Colder than he'de ever felt, and there was an emptyness inside of him that he'd only ever felt once in his life; when Abby told him she wasn't looking for anything serious with him, and she told him goodbye.

He reached out his hand and smacked the emergency switch. Tim stepped backwards until he hit the back of the elevator. He then slid down the wall and sat on the floor, head in his hands, and cried. He cried for his love for Abby, and he cried for the collosal pain in his chest that he felt every time he breathed. He soon realised that someone would notice he was in here, so he stood up on shaky legs, and attempted to wipe his face dry. Taking a deep breath, McGee flicked the switch back, and prepared himself with facing the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was stood, coffee in hand, two Agents flanking him, and waiting for a third. As the elevator doors slid open, the third Agent was stood with an all too familiar look or heartbreak donning his face, with a false smile attemping to hide it to boot.

"Gear up McGee, dead Staff Sergeant in Quantico," Gibbs barked out, however he was unsure of the Agent's investigating skills at this present time, obviously something had happened with Abby. He was aware of the relationship between the two when McGee first started at NCIS, but he was not aware of anything happening at this time. He didn't know about it, so he didn't like it. Rule 12 was in place for a reason. Gibbs threw a look to Ziva and DiNozzo that told them to stay put, and made his way across the bullpen towards McGee, who was fumbling in his desk for his gun and badge. Gibbs could see his frustation increasing as he failed to load his gun, and smacked it down on his desk.

Realising that his boss was stood over his desk, Tim looked up, expecting a 'get a move on McGee' and a smack to the back of the head, but was shocked when he saw a sympathetic half-smile on the older man's face.

"Go home, McGee," he said quietly, not wanting his other two extremely nosey Agents to over hear, "Get some rest, you're going to tell me what the hell has happened tomorrow morning."

Gibbs span on his heel and caught up to his other Agents, and walked straight into the elevator without a backwards glance. With confusion, Tony and Ziva folllowed, concern for their freind who was apparently being left behind.

"Uhh... Boss?" Tony muttered. He glanced towards Ziva, who was looking at him with a similar look or confusion on her face as he imagined to be on his. She over-dramatically shrugged her sholders at Gibbs' silence, and Tony decided that he would pay McGee a little visit as soon as he could get away from the Boss-man...

McGee found himself once again with his head in his hands. If his misery had been that apparent to his boss, surely Abby had noticed? He had promised himself to not let any of his true emotions was a caring enough to person to worry over any pain that McGee might be feeling, and he didn't want her to feel any pain over his.

McGee rose from his desk, and headed towards the elevator. He may as well take Gibbs up on his offer, it wasn't very often he simply let one of the team go home just as a new case had come along.

McGee couldn't remember leaving the building, making his way over to his car, and driving home. It was as if he was on auto-pilot, his body going through the familiar routine, but his mind a complete blank. Anything he tried to think about to distract himself from the train wreck that was his day, didn't work. Everything seemed to lead back to her.

Sat on his bed at home, McGee remembered his agreement to be Abby's best man at her wedding. Her wedding. She was getting married. The shock that registered within Tim was collosal. He knew she was getting married, yes, but it seemed to sink in how it was all over. He couldn't do this. How could anyone watch the love of their life be walked down the isle in a flawless white dress, (on second thought, flawless black dress), and marry someone else? It was all to much. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Tony and Ziva had finally got away. The case had turned out to be simple, but being a man down, and the epic amout of paperwork that came with each case, the partners had only just got away from the headquarters, at 21:30. The whole team were close; unusually so, so of course they were concerned about their missing colleage. Tony, sat in the passenger seat of his partners red mini, eyes squeezed tightly shut and clinging on to the seat for dear life, pondered about his probie. He knew something was up, the look in his eyes was undeniable. This was the reason why he was risking his life to visit him, Ziva of course wanting to come along, and drive.

It wasn't difficult to get to Tim. A flash of their badges got them into the building with ease, and Ziva's lockpicking skills got them into Tim's apartment within seconds. The lights were all off, and Ziva immediately knew something was wrong. McGee would usualy be typing away at hos typewriter at this time of night. With the copious hours overtime that their jobs entailed, the three were able to function on a mere few hours of sleep, so why would McGee already be in bed? It was also rare that McGee would go out, especially on a work night.

Tony, upon following Ziva into the apartment, shared her concerns. He stepped further into the room, scanning the place cautiously. He moved towards the master bedroom, and upon seeing McGee, apparently asleep on the bed, he visibly relaxed. Tony decided to leave his friend sleeping, he had a look of peace on his face that seemed to be missing earlier.

"Ziva?" Tony continued on the woman entering the room, "I think I'm gonna crash here tonight, make sure McSleepyHead here is okay."

"Sure, see you at work tomorrow?" Ziva replied softly, smiling at Tony, who nodded in reply to her question. Ziva exited the apartment, glad that Tim appereared okay, at least for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was woken by the sounds of Agent McGee's shouts. Pushing himself up from the sofa, he grabbed his SIG from the coffee table, expertly loading it and turning the safety off in seconds. He ran towards McGee's bedroom, as the shouts seemed to be coming from there. holding up his gun, Tony jumped into to the room, expecting to see an intruder, only to see with shock that the man he considered his brother was still asleep. The peaceful expression on the mans face had dissappeared, a tormented one replacing it. DiNozzo's reaction was slow, the shock of seeing McGee had stoped him in his tracks.

Rushing forward, his SIG left forgotten on the floor, Tony grabbed the other mans sholder and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Tim! Tim, it's okay McGoo, you're dreaming!" At the sound of Tony's voice, he woke up, looking confused with his surroundings.

"Tony? W-what are you doing here?" McGee tierdly muttered.

"I came round to check on you after work, but you were already asleep, so I crashed on the sofa."

"Oh. Umm, why are you in my r-room?"

"You were having a nightmare McDreamer, I wasn't gonna leave you sleeping," Tony replied, "What was it all about anyway? Anything to do with Gibbs giving you the day off earlier?"

McGee was silent for a while; he was unwilling to replay yesterdays events, it would cause him too much hurt. So instead, he remained quiet, shifting his eyes away for Tony, and stared at the floor, now sat saideways on his bed.

Tony grew more concerned. This quiet, reserved, self-concious probie had left them years ago. In his opinion, McGee had turned into an exceptional agent, both in the field, working with Abby, and on his computors. He not only thought of the younger man as a good agent, but his best friend, his family. Seeing him this torn up over something upset him. When the danger was something he could confront, Tony was rarely afraid, but with something like this, he was terrified. With his thoughts following his path, he was reminded of something that Cate had said to him, upsetting the man further.

"Tim? You know you can talk to me, right?" He said softly, wanting to give McGee a chance at explaining before he left and found out for himself.

"Yeah," whispered McGee, even more softly than Tony had spoken. The older Agent barely heard what he said next, "Abby's getting married." Simply whispering the words still cut Tim deep, he felt as if saying it out loud made it all the more real. He knew he had to tell Tony though, if he didn't talk to him about what he had decided to do, then who would he?

Tony was surprised to say the least, he harboured suspisions that the probie still had feelings for the goth, but nothing to the extent that he would be in such obvious pain regarding his feelings. He was unsure of what to say, he was no good at pep-talks, and even if he was, he was knew that anything that he said wouldn't help in the slightest. So instead, he sat next to Tim on his bed, and put his arm around his sholder, in a sort of one-armed hug.

"I'm leaving." Was the short response to Tony's silence.

"What?" DiNozzo's sudden reply disrupted the calm silence if the room after the quiet words that McGee had spoken, but he continued anyway, "I know how much you love this job, how could you just throw it away?" Tony had now stood up, and started pacing next to the bed.

"I-I have to, I can't s-stay here." McGee was still timid, quiet.

"No McGee, I won't allow you to leave." The response was blunt, to the point.

Tim became frustrated at the man's tone, he wouldn't deal with being babied again, this was his decision. He looked up, with a new strenth.

"I'm leaving the team DiNozzo. I'm leaving the state. And guess what? There's nothing you can do about it! I don't care what you say, or anyone else for that matter, this is my decision, and I'm not gonna let you push me into staying! I'm not your probie anymore!" He shouted, taking his anger out on his friend, he'd kept it all bottled up inside, but now he was letting it go.

"She asked me to be her best man Dinozzo. Her best man! How do you expect me to do that? Watch her marry that oaf, Cade! Ugh!" A realisation then washed over him, another knife peircing his heart. "That's going to be her name. Cade. Abigail Cade."

Tim hadn't realised that he'd stood up, right in Tony's face, shouting out his hurt for him to see. McGee then collapsed to his knees, and cried. He hadn't meant to scream at Tony like that, but he didn't know what to do.

Tony bent his knees, and crouched next to the man staring staight ahead, unseeing, tears pouring down his face.

"What are you doing Tim? Go see her, tell her how you feel."

As much as this was exactly what Tim wanted to do, he knew that he couldn't; Abby would be happy with Cade. She loved him. Tim wouldn't ruin that. He knew how tempting it would be to try and stop the wedding, and that definately wasn't what was best for Abby. McGee knew exactly what he had to do for her to happy.

Tony watched as the man stood, glad that he had decided to follow his advice. He was sure that Abby had feelings for him too. Tim glanced at his watch, grabbed his gun, badge and keys, before swiftly leaving the apartment, Tony forgotten.

As Tony was sure that Tim could fix this problem, he made his way out of the apartment, and made his way home, for a quick change before work.

Knocking on the Director's door, Tim hoped that the man had come in early, as it was only 05:30. To his relief, a grumbly 'come in,' was heard. The director didn't sound as if he was here early, but here late. McGee entered the office, and did not delay in speaking to the man he had once feared.

"Sir. I have a request. One that I hope you will be able to arrange quickly, otherwise I am afraid that I will be leaving this agency for good."


	4. Chapter 4

Abby sat on the sofa in her apartment, a blanket over her legs and Bert the Hippo in her arms. The TV was on, but Abby wasn't really paying attention to it. She was smiling, glad that her talk with McGee had gone well, and that he was going to be there for her at her wedding. Everything was falling into place in her life. She knew that she was going to have to get ready for work soon, it was almost 06:30 and she had to be in 07:00, but she was just too comfy, and happy, to worry at this moment.

It was then that she heard a gentle knock on her door. 'Who would come around at this time of moring,' she thought, 'Simon's busy with the P2P killer case, and Timmy went home sick yesterday. Maybe one of the nuns?' She shuffled towards the door in her slippers, peeking through the hole in her door before opening it. She saw McGee, and realised Gibbs was right earlier, Tim did look ill. He had bags under his eyes, and his face was pale. His eyes were downcast, his clothes were creased like they'd been slept in and he was playing with his hands like he did when he was nervous.

She eagerly opened the door, offering a grin to her best friend, and soon-to-be best man.

"Morning Timmy! You look tiered, you should be in bed! Gibbs said you looked ill yesterday and I see why Tim!" McGee silently listened to her voice, God, he would miss her enthusiasm.

"Hi Abby. Can I come in, I have something important to talk to you about." Tim ignored Abby's comments, he had to do this, and he had to do it quickly before he changed his mind.

Abby stepped aside, an invitation into her apartment, a frown now replacing her happy grin. She wondered if something had happened, and if the team was okay, she hadn't seen Tim like this since he'd told her about Cate.

"What's going on Timmy?" she asked quietly, her worries about the team increasing as McGee turned to face her, a look of anguish showing on his features.

"I'm leaving Abby."

Shock registered in Abby. Her Timmy was leaving? She stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth open, hoping he was about to crack a smile and shout, 'only kidding!'.

But he didn't. He looked her square in the eye, waiting for her reaction.

"Why?" was her simple reply.

"Vance has transferred me; an agent is needed on the USS Enterprise as an agent afloat," he told her, the lie seemed blatant to him. Why would he leave the team like that without putting up a fight? "I'm sorry Abby, it looks like your going to need a new best man."

Tears filled her eyes. He was her best friend, but he had also always been more than that to her. She wasn't ready for the commitment eight years ago, her breaking things off hadn't been for lack of feelings on her part, but because she had known that he wanted more, that he deserved more. Someone that could commit to him, marry him, have children with him.

With no concious desision, she leapt forwards towards him, wrapped her arms around him, and met her lips with his passionately.

Shock would be an understatement for McGee. He took a while to react, as that was the last thing he was expecting from her. He moved his lips with hers; he was kissing Abby.

They both knew that she was engaged, that they shouldn't be doing this, but neither could find it in them to care at this point. The passion increased, it was like a last night for the both of them, and neither wanted it to stop. So they didn't.

Abby woke later, she hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep. He first thoughts were of how Gibbs was going to kill her, she was never late to work. But them she remembered.

"Timmy?" she whispered, but no reply was heard.

Thoughts ran through her mind of what she'd done. Sure, it was amazing, but what was she going to say to Simon? And where was Tim now? She climbed out of her coffin, disentangling her legs on the way, and quickly dressed in her usual work attire. Foregoing her makeup, hair and boots, she ran as quickly as her long legs would take her, tears streaming down her face, out of her apartment.

She hoped in her heart that Tim was stilll here; surely Vance would have given him more notice than that? Without realising where she was driving, she sped in the direction of her best friend's apartment building.

As soon as she arrived, she ran up the stairs and let herself in with her own set of keys. She halted immediately in horror. The furniture, and larger objects in Tim's apartment remained, but most of his things were gone. Clothes, pictures, and most importantly, his typewriter, were no where to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs strode into the bull pen, gripping his coffee in one hand, first one in the office as usual. Glancing towards his desk, he noticed something that wasn't usual. A badge, and a gun. It could only mean one thing. A resignition. Before he had the chance to move forward and inspect the badge for its owners identity, he heard the elevator doors slide open. A black-haired woman darted out before they were even fully open, sprinting full out towards Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! It's McGee! He's Gone! Gone!" Abby shouted, her hair not in pigtails, and her characteristic black makeup and platform boots not in place. "We're never going to see him again! Vance sent him away! He's going to some carrier, like Tony was, he's going to hate it! He did nothing wrong Gibbs, nothing! Please do something! Get him back Gibbs, please! I can't-"

"Woah Abby, slow down," Gibbs said calmly, but inside worrying what had happened to his junior agent. He wasn't about to let Vance screw up his team again. At this point, Abby ran into Gibbs, circuling her with one of her trademark hugs. The man could feel the sobs that were wracking through her tall body.

Ziva David waited in the elevator for the doors to open. She was early to work, as she usually was, as every morning, without fail, she would run a few miles to wake herself up. The doors slid open, and the first sight she saw was Abby embracing Gibbs in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

Concerned, she stepped out of the elevator, her Mossad training on high alert, as they always were when something out of the ordinary was happening. She slowly walked towards the pair, and her boss's frown told her all she needed to know; something had happened.

He made eye contact with the young Israeli agent, and passed Abby to her in an awkward way. He needed to talk to Vance. That was the best thing that he could do at this moment, for the both of them. He was sure that McGee wouldn't be happy with this transfer, he loved this team, they were his family.

Gibbs was a man on a mission. He stormed up the stairs, towards the Director's office. Ignoring his assistant, and not bothering with knocking, he marched into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted towards Vance.

"Figured I'd see you soon Agent Gibbs. Before you start, I want you to hear me out. This was Agent McGee's decision, he asked for a transfer, wait, let me re-phrase, he demanded a transfer. All I was told is that he wanted distance. That I was to find him a position as far away as I could get him. He threatened a resignation if I declined him. Although your team has lost him, I'm glad the Navy hasn't. You taught him to be a good agent, Gibbs."

As Vance finished his explanation, Gibbs was in shock. McGee had wanted to leave?

"Where, when is he leaving?" Gibbs' calm reaction surprised the Director, he was expecting an argument.

"The USS Enterprise, the agent afloat was on medical leave, I was looking for a replacement, and seeing as Agent McGee was volunteering for the post..."

"When?" Gibbs replyed, sternly.

"His plane leaves in forty minutes, we-" Vance was cut off at Gibbs storming out of the office. The man was unsure if he'd ever understand the agent.

Gibbs flew out of the NCIS headquarters, ignoring the inquiring stares of his team members.

"Morning Boss," Tony mumbled in the direction of the team leader.

"With me, DiNozzo."

Without hesitation, Tony jumped towards the passenger seat of Gibbs' car. He barely had the door shut when the car sped away.

"Where we going Boss?"

"I take it you know something about McGee?" Gibbs ignrored Tonys question.

Tony was unsure of what to say. Yes, he'd spoken to McGee, and Tim had confided in him about his troubles, but he was sure that repeating what he knew to their boss was something he shouldn't do. He could never betray that trust. However, he could never lie to his boss, not that he would get away with it even if he tried, and so he concluded to just sit there in silence. His boss hadn't answered his question, after all.

The older man took the silence as a yes. He could understand why Tony wouldn't want to share what he knew, but he needed to know.

Gibbs sighed. It was unfair of him to expect this from DiNozzo. So he simply put his foot down, and headed towards McGee, hoping he wasn't already too late.

The car pulled up at speed unto an unsuitable parking space. The driver killed the engine immediately, and two men climbed out of the door in syncronicity.

"There." Tony stated, pointing.

The men began to run, badges flashing towards security, and in the direction of the small plane that DiNozzo had pointed to. They could see someone, someone who looked a lot like the person they were searching for, boarding this plane.

"McGee! McGee, wait!" Tony shouted, hoping that they weren't too late to stop their friend.

He thanked God that the young agent heard his shouts, and stopped in his tracks. DiNozzo and Gibbs caught up to him, hurt that the man would leave the them, the team, the state, without so much as a goodbye.

Tim looked each of them in the eye as he was talking.

"No. I'm sorry. But I'm just not going to do this. You know why I have to leave, I know Tony would have told you boss, and I just need to get away. I know it's hardly going to be a holiday, but anything would be better than watching it, than doing what I've promised her to do at the moment. Hell, I don't think I could ever be prepared to do that. It's just too much. She deserves better than this. She doesn't need me pining after her and what might have been when she's ready to go on with her own life, with Cade, not with me."

Gibbs and DiNozzo just stood in shock. The hurt and loss in the man's eyes was something stronger than either of them had ever seen. But so was the resolve in them. It was clear that there was no changing his mind now.

"Thankyou, both of you, for all you've done for me, and maybe someday I'll come back, rejoin the team. But we all know that thats just not possible at the moment. Tell Ziva, Ducky and Palmer I'll miss them, and good luck to them all. You guys too. Goodbye."

And with that final word, McGee slowly, regretfully, turned around and stepped onto the plane that would take him away from all of this.

Tony and Gibbs watched the plane fly away, a saddness in their hearts for the probie that they may never lay eyes on again.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and Dinozzo solemly walked into the bullpen, and sat at their respective desks.

"Well that went well." Tony joked, an attempt to lighten the tension in the air. Ziva was sat at her desks, confused. No body had bothered to tell her a thing in the stress of the situation.

"Seem like a time for jokes to you, DiNozzo?" His boss repremanded him.

"Sorry boss."

"Missing someone Gibbs? McGee on a coffee dart?" Ziva asked, although she knew that something more had happened to Tim. Tony was so preoccupied, he didn't bother to correct her butchering of the American idiom.

"No. USS Enterprise." Was the simple reply from her boss. She was shocked, a probable recurring feeling throughout the team.

She rose slowly from her desk. Tony and Gibbs were being severly unhelpful, she knew nothing of the situation, but she knew that Abby must be somehow involved; after all it was after McGee had arrived from visiting her that he had been sent home. Ziva headed towards the elevator, no questions asked from the remaining members of her team.

The 'ding' of the elevator would usually have alerted Abby to the presence of someone in her lab. But today, it didn't. She was led on the floor right in the middle of her lab, squeezing Bert the Hippo and thinking about McGee. Gibbs had been down to tell her that they were unable to stop him from leaving, but he hadn't told her why.

She was sure that with Gibbs' influence on the running of the agency, he coyuld have gotten Vance to arrange for another agent to be sent in as McGee's replacement, however Tim hadn't even given the boss a chance, he'd just left. He left most of the team without any goodbyes or explanations, if Tony and Gibbs hadn't tried to stop him, he wouldn't have evn said goodbye to them.

But he did say goodbye to Abby. And it wasn't just any goodbye, the memories of that morning still strong in her mind. What had that meant to McGee? He wasn't the type for one night stands, and Abby and Tim had slept together before, a long time ago, and they'd been best friends for a very long time. She'd seen something in his eyes; a longing, a love, but surely he couldn't want her in that way? She was much too unpredictable, different, and commitment-phobic for Tim.

"Abby?" Ziva cautiously tried to get the goth's attention without spooking her.

Abby looked away from the ceiling towards the Israeli, lost in her own thoughts. In the heat of the moment, she had completely disregarded Cade and his feelings, what kind of woman was she, what sort of fiancee was she, and what kind of wife would she make, to do that to another person? The guilt in her was increasing exponencially. The more she thought about Tim, the more she thought about how much she enjoyed herself, the more guiltly she began to feel. about the whole situation.

With no reply from Abby, Ziva slowly knelt down next to Abby.

"I did something bad, Ziva." Abby had to tell someone, she hoped that it would relive some of the guilt. So what if Ziva judged her for it, all she could care about at that moment was the fact that McGee was gone, and she was confused about what she was going to say to Simon.

Ziva just looked at Abby. Nothing that she could have done would measure up to any of the horrible, heartless crimes that she had commited.

"I had sex with Timmy. Right before he left. But I don't know what to do Ziva! I cheated on my fiancee! How can I marry Cade knowing what I've done? What do I do Ziva, I don't know what to do!"

"I'll make that easy for you." The gravelly voice came from the doorway of the lab. Abby sat silently, tears running down her face.

"S-Simon? H-How much did you hear?" Abby whispered, the guilt thick in her voice.

"Enough." He replyed simply, spinning on his heel and leaving.

"Wait! Simon! Please," Abby jumped up from her place on the floor, and ran towards her fiancee. "I'm so sorry Simon, I-I can explain."

"There's no need Abby. I always knew there was something more between you and McGee," He started calmly, but the volume and anger rising in his voice. "But how could you do this to me? I've been nothing but good to you! Why did I deserve this? I could do so much better than you, Abby Scutio, this is it fro us!"

By the time he'd finished, Abby was a mess. It was all her fault. She couldn't blame him for getting angry and calling off the wedding. She shakily lifted her hand and pulled of the beautiful engagement ring he'd bought for her, before placing it in his hand. She kissed him on the cheek, told him sorry one last time, and walked back in to her lab, towards Ziva. What had she done?


	7. Chapter 7

Tim McGee groaned. His back ached, his head ached, and his heart ached. He sat up from his uncomfortable bunk, stretching and yawning at the ridiculous hour that he had to be up. He wasn't enjoying his time upon to USS Enterprise, to say the least. 5000 men and women were aboard with him, and the vast majority hated him. He was the fed of the ship, after all.

He did had one friend though. Petty Officer Jack Herbert. He was a good Officer, committed to the Navy, but more importantly, he understood what McGee was going through. He had walked in on his fiancee with another man, and had ubruptly left her to enlist as a marine. McGee had suspected Petty Officer Herbert of bringing meth aboard the carrier, partly because of his hasty enlistment, but after the Officer had opened up about what had happened to him, and a thorough investigation, all suspitions had disappeared, and the pair had become fast friends.

They would talk about the women they loved, and of how they missed them, and their hatred of the men that taken away their girls. They shared something, and that was why they knew that each of them would be there for the other, no matter what.

That was why, when thirteen weeks after McGee had arrived, and the body of Petty Officer Jack Herbert was found, stashed in his bunk, McGee panicked.

He had lost his only friend. He had been so young, so heartbroken, but that never stopped him from comforting McGee when he was in need of it. Every time McGee called, he was there. And now it was McGee's turn to be there for him. To find his killer, to find justice.

However, McGee had never run a murder investigation solo before, so when he was informed that NCIS was sending a team of agents to assist him, he was unsure whether to be relieved, or absolutely terrified. Especially when he heard that that team was led by none other, than Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Abby was still depressed. Ziva had helped her a lot, as much as she could, but there was only one person that could heal her now. The man who she was supposed to be with, who she ruined her chances with, and who she missed so much, that she could hardly even function right now. She thought that the person she was supposed to be with was Special Agent Simon Cade, but she knew now, she was postitive, that he wasn't for her. The man that was, however, was Special Agent Timothy McGee.

She didn't know how she was so blind before, how she didn't notice that the pair they were more, much more, than best friends. They were soul mates.

Sat in her bathroom, Abby had just finished throwing up her lunch. She knew that something was wrong, but she just didn't have it in her to go to a doctor and get it sorted. She wouldn't even go to Ducky, knowing that he would worry about her, and she didn't want that.

"Abby?" Ziva called into the apartment, using the key that Abby had given her to get in, not that she needed a key to do so.

Abby didn't reply, she just sat on her bathroom floor, head leant on a curled up towel, on the side of the bath. Ziva had searched the majority of the apartment, and after calling out several times, she began to worry about her friend. She walked into the bathroom, and upon seeing the girl curled up on the floor, she rushed towards her.

"Abby! What's wrong? Do you want me to call Gibbs? Or Ducky?"

"No, no, I'm fine, just the flu, I'll get over it in a couple days, and it's not even that bad, it comes and goes," Abby mumbled, trying to get the ex-Mossad agent off her back. "You should leave, I don't want you to get sick too."

"Well, if you're sure..." Ziva stood, and after Abby's glare, left the apartment.

Abby Scuito had just lied. She knew it wasn't the flu, she had no other symptoms of one, and she was a scientist, she wasn't stupid. Missing two periods was a rather large clue as well.

"Gear up, dead marine on the USS Enterprise." Gibbs announced to the bull pen.

"Uhhh, Boss?" Tony mumbled. He knew that name...

"Yes DiNozzo, we've been asked to assist a Special Agent McGee for this investigation." Gibbs smirked, he was secretly excited to see the young man, he was like a son to him, and he was hoping that the time he had spent separated from Abby had helped him.

"Woo hoo!" Exclaimed Tony, the excitement breaking loose. He had been an agent afloat, and he can remember his own joy at finding out his team were on their way to see him. And he missed the probie, the team had not functioned as well without him, some nerd from cyber crimes helping out with the computor stuff, but not nearly as efficiently as Tim had.

Tony grabbed his back and leapt over his desk towards the elevator, catching up to Ziva who had reacted much quicker than him, with her crazy ninja skills.


End file.
